Los seys libros del Delphin
Los seys libros del Delphin de música de cifras para tañer vihuela, también conocido simplemente como Los seys libros del Delphin, es un libro de obras para vihuela sola y vihuela y canto, publicado en 1538, en Valladolid, por el compositor y vihuelista español Luis de Narváez. thumb|500px|''Los seys libros del Delphin'' El libro Al comienzo del libro y antes de la música, encontramos los siguientes elementos: * Un Prólogo, donde se dedica el libro a Francisco de Covos. * Después, se explica de forma breve lo relativo a la cifra, las proporciones, los tonos y las claves. * La Tabla general de lo que contienen los seys libros del Delphin * La fe de erratas La música de Narváez fue conocida fuera de España y algunas de las obras de Los seys libros del Delphin fueron impresas en tablatura francesa para laúd por: * Pierre Phalèse, en Lovaina, en 1546, 1552 y 1568 * Guillaume Morlay, en París, en 1552 Además cinco piezas fueron arregladas e impresas en tablatura española para tecla por Luis Venegas de Henestrosa. Las obras Las piezas están anotadas en una tablatura parecida a la que se usaba en Italia para el laúd. La voz para ser cantada está impresa en cifras de color rojo. El libro fue la primera publicación en la que se usó el término diferencia para algunos grupos de piezas y fue también la primera en utilizar símbolos especiales para indicar el tempo. La obra se divide en seis libros: * Los libros primero y segundo contienen 14 fantasías sobre los ocho tonos * El libro tercero contiene 6 adaptaciones para vihuela de obras polifónicas: ** 3 fragmentos de misas de Josquin Des Pres: misa "Hercules Dux Ferrariae", misa "Faysant Regretz" y misa "Sine Nomine" ** 1 canción francesa de Josquin Des Pres: "Mille regres", también conocida como "La canción del Emperador" por ser una de las canciones favoritas de Carlos V ** 1 canción francesa de Nicolas Gombert: "Jamais je n'eus tant de soulas" ** 1 canción francesa de Jean Richafort: "Je veulx laysser melancolie" * El libro cuarto contiene ** 6 diferencias sobre el himno "O gloriosa Domina" ** 5 contrapuntos sobre el himno español "Sacris solemnis" * El libro quinto consiste en: ** 5 canciones: "Ya se asienta el rey Ramiro", "Paseavase el rey Moro", "La bella mal maridada", "Con que la lavare", "Ay arde coraçon" ** 3 diferencias sobre el villancico "Si tantos halcones" ** 6 diferencias sobre la canción "Y la mi cinta dorada" * El libro sexto consiste en: ** 22 diferencias sobre "Conde Claros" ** 7 diferencias en dos grupos, el primero con 4 y el segundo con 3, sobre "Guardame las vacas" ** 1 danza llamada "Baxa de contrapunto" Las obras del libro V son para vihuela y canto; el resto para vihuela sola. A continuación se incluye la lista de las obras. Los códigos en la columna de "Grabaciones" se especifican más abajo, en la sección de "Discografía". Libro I : Libro II "Ay en el fantasias por algunos tonos que no son tan dificultosas de tañer como las del primer libro" : Libro III "Ay en el obras compuestas de Josquin y canciones Francesas de diversos autores" : Libro IV "y en el diferencias de contrapuntos sobre el igno de nuestra Señora O gloriosa domina, y de Pange lingua y Sacris solenniis" : Libro V "Ay en el romances y villancicos para tañer y cantar y contrapunctos sobre algunos villancicos" : Libro VI "Ay en el veynte y dos diferencias de Conde claros para discantar y siete direncias de guardame las vacas, y una baxa de contrapunto" : Discografía La siguiente discografía se ha ordenado por año de grabación, pero la referencia es la de la edición más reciente en CD. No se incluyen las recopilaciones, sólo los discos originales. * ???? - ROM The Royal Family of the Spanish Guitar. The Romeros. Philips - Mercury Living Presence 028943438520 * 1969 - FRE Spanish vihuelists of the 16th century III. Jorge Fresno. Hispavox HHS 23 (LP). . Hay una edición parcial en CD, acoplado con otras grabaciones: Vihuelistas Españoles (S. XVI) * 1971 - COT Messe "Gaudeamus" de Josquin des Prés & Les Fresques musicales de Saint-Bonnet-le-Château. Pièces vocales et instrumentales diverses. Le Groupe des Instruments anciens de Paris y Ensemble des Chantres de Plain-Chant. Roger Cotte. Charlin Éditions CL-40. * 1972 - PZA Spanish vihuelists of the 16th century IV. Anne Perret y Rodrigo de Zayas. Hispavox HHS 15 (LP). * 1974 - BER Old Spanish Songs. Spanish songs from the Middle Ages and Renaissance. Teresa Berganza y Narciso Yepes. . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Deutsche Grammophon 435 648-2. * 1975 - RAG Musik für Laute: III. Spanien. Konrad Ragossnig. La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Archiv Produktion 447 727-2 (4 CD). * 1975 - PLA La Baxa Danza y la Alta (S. XV - XVI). Conjunto instrumental "Pro Música Hispaniarum". Roberto Pla. Hispavox (EMI-Odeón) CDM 5 65 725-2. * 1977 - JOR Lieder und Tänze der Cervantes-Zeit (1547-1616).Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. EMI 7 63145 2. * 1979 - PAN Villancicos - Chansons populaires espagnoles des XVe et XVIe siècles. Atrium Musicae de Madrid. Gregorio Paniagua. Harmonia mundi HMA 190 1025. * 1982 - ROO Renaissance Fantasias. Anthony Rooley. Hyperion 66089. * 1990 - JUL Guitarra: The Guitar in Spain. Julian Bream. RCA * 1990 - OAK The Art of Flemish Song. In the Courts of Europe. Live Oak. Centaur Records 2109. * 1990 - CRC Bartomeu Càrceres - Anonymes XVIe siècle. Villancicos & Ensaladas. La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall. Astrée (Naïve) ES 9951. * 1990 - SMI Luys de Narvaez: Los seys líbros del Delphín de Música. Hopkinson Smith. Astrée (Auvidis) E 8706. * 1991 - RUM Music of the Spanish Renaissance. Shirley Rumsey. Naxos 8.550614. * 1992 - NEF Music for Joan the Mad. Spain 1479-1555. La Nef. Sylvain Bergeron. Dorian Discovery 80128. * 1993 - GOT The Voice in the Garden. Spanish Songs and Motets, 1480-1550. Gothic Voices. Christopher Page. Hyperion 66653. * 1993 - CFL Renaissance-Polyfonie in Brugge. The Songbook of Zeghere van Male. Capilla Flamenca. Eufoda 1155. * 1993 - MCF The Renaissance Lute. Ronn McFarlane. Dorian 90186. * 1993 - AKA Amando e Desiando. Spanish and italian music from the 16th century. Akantus. Alice Musik Produktion ALCD 010 * 1994 - GUI La Guitarra Española I (1536-1836). José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920103 * 1995 - RON A Song of David. Music of the Sephardim and Renaissance Spain. La Rondinella. Dorian Discovery DIS-80130. * 1995 - ROM Al alva venid. Música profana de los siglos XV y XVI. Ensemble La Romanesca. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920203. * 1995 - IAD The Art of the Lute. Joseph Iadone. Lyrichord Discs * 1995 - ALM El Delfín de Música. Works by Luys de Narváez. Juan Carlos Rivera. Marta Almajano * 1996 - PIF Los Ministriles. Spanish Renaissance Wind Music. Piffaro, The Renaissance Band. Joan Kimball, Robert Wiemken. Archiv 474 232. * 1996 - BOT Renaissance Love Songs. Catherine Bott. Virelai. BBC Music Magazine 54. * 1996 - WIL Milán - Narváez: Music for vihuela. Christopher Wilson. Naxos 8.553523 * 1996 - ABT Dreams of a lost era. Spanish Renaissance Music. Walter Abt. Koch Schwann 3-1426-2 * 1996 - BRE Music Of Spain: Milán, Narváez. Julian Bream. RCA * 1997 - SAT Venus-ghejancksel. Chants and Madrigals from the Low Countries. Spiegler, Castello, Toyohiko Satoh. Et'Cetera KTC 1198. * 1997 - KHR In The Silo Warehouse. U. Kreidler, R. Hodge, K. Rössler, J.Vogt. Bayer Records BR 150 021. * 1997 - JHS Josquin Desprez: The Music of Josquin des Préz. Jeffry Hamilton Steele. Centaur 2384. * 1998 - STR Canto a mi caballero. The Tradition of Antonio de Cabezón. Capriccio Stravagante. Skip Sempé. Astrée 8651. * 1998 - JMM Canción del Emperador. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920108 * 1999 - BLA Carolus Maximus: Music in the Life of Charles V. Pomerium. Alexander Blachly. Glissando 008. * 1999 - HER Sixteenth Century Lute Settings of Josquin des Prez. Jacob Heringman. Discipline Global Mobile DGM 0006. * 1999 - VIR Bella de vos som amorós. La Música en la Corte de los Reyes Católicos y Carlos I. Capella Virelai. Jordi Reguant. La mà de guido 2035. * 1999 - DAE Saturn and Polyphony. Ensemble Daedalus. Roberto Festa. Accent ACC 198 130 D. * 1999 - GAL Guitar Recital. Kevin R. Gallagher. Naxos * 1999 - SEM Canto a mi Caballero. Capriccio Stravagante. Skip Sempe. Astree * 2000 - RIV Tañer de Gala. Música para vihuela de mano. Juan Carlos Rivera. Cantus C 9631. * 2000 - CRC Carlos V. Mille Regretz: La Canción del Emperador. La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Hespèrion XXI. Jordi Savall. Alia Vox AV 9814 (CD). Alia Vox AVSA 9814 (SACD-H). * 2000 - KIN Secrets of the Heavens. Seven Hymns of Orpheus to the Planetary Gods. Catherine King, Mark Tucker, Marini Consort. Riverrun 53. * 2000 - PAT Chacona. Renaissance Spain in the Age of Empire. Christa Patton. Ex Umbris. Dorian Recordings. * 2000 - PRI Priest on the Run. Red Priest. Dorian Recordings * 2001 - COS Music for vihuela. La vihuela en las Cortes Reales Españolas. Dolores Costoyas. * 2002 - DUF Cancionero. Music for the Spanish Court 1470-1520. The Dufay Collective. Avie AV0005. * 2003 - FLA Canticum Canticorum. In Praise of Love: The Song of Songs in the Renaissance. Capilla Flamenca. Dirk Snellings. Eufoda 1359. * 2004 - ALK Luis Venegas de Henestrosa: El arte de fantasía. Harp Consort. Andrew Lawrence-King. Harmonia Mundi USA 907316. * 2004 - EPA La Conquista de Granada - Isabel la Católica. Las Cortes europeas, los Cancioneros y Musica Andalusi Nazari. Música Antigua. Eduardo Paniagua. Pneuma PN-660. * 2004 - ISA Isabel I, Reina de Castilla. Luces y Sombras en el tiempo de la primera gran Reina del Renacimiento 1451-1504. La Capella Reial de Catalunya y Hespèrion XXI. Jordi Savall. Alia Vox AV 9838 (CD). Alia Vox AVSA 9838 (SACD-H). * 2004 - MTO O gloriosa domina. Shigeo Mito. N&S AVANCE NSCD-54501 * 2005 - SOL The Renaissance Album. Göran Söllscher. Deutsche Grammophon 00289 477 5726 * 2005 - HES Don Quijote de la Mancha. Romances y Músicas. Hespèrion XXI. La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall. Alia Vox AVSA 9843 A+B (2 SACD-H). * 2005 - ORP Música en el Quijote. Orphénica Lyra. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa GCD 920207 * 2005 - LAU Ay Luna. Música española del Siglo de Oro. Guillemette Laurens. Unda Maris. Alpha 064 * 2006 - LIS Nuove musiche. Rolf Lislevand, Arianna Savall. ECM 476 3049. * 2007 - MAR Luys de Narváez: Música del Delphin. Pablo Márquez. ECM E4765878 * 2008 - MTL Let's Travel around Europe by Lute Music Part 1 - The Renaissance Era. Shigeo Mito. wasabi MP 3082. AR Referencias y bibliografía * Historia de la música española. Vol 2. Desde el Ars Nova hasta 1600. Samuel Rubio. Alianza Editorial. Madrid. 1983 (Pags. 222-223) * Music in the Renaissance. Gustave Reese. New York, W.W. Norton & Co., 1954. ISBN 0-393-09530-4 * Edición digital en CD-ROM: "Libros de Mvsica para Vihuela (1536-1576)". Forma Antiqua. Enlaces externos * Facsímil de la obra: copia en PDF en el sitio Dolce Sfogato. * Ensayo de John Griffiths (n. 1952): [http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.goldbergweb.com/es/magazine/essays/2005/04/31025_6.php Los dos renacimientos de la vihuela] publicado en Goldberg Magazine. * Artículo de John Griffiths y Hopkinson Smith: Narváez, Luys de; en Grove Music Online. (En inglés. Se requiere subscripción) * Listado de obras: texto en PDF. * Partituras y archivos de MIDI: http://imslp.org/wiki/Los_seys_libros_del_delph%C3%ADn_%28Narv%C3%A1ez,_Luys_de%29. Categoría:Fuentes musicales del Renacimiento de España Categoría:Libros de 1538 Categoría:Libros de música Categoría:Literatura de España del siglo XVI Categoría:Música de España del siglo XVI